According to Chinese medicine, a human body is regulated by meridians, which correspond to energy pathways or nerve bands within a body, and disruption or blockages of such pathways would cause physiological or emotional disharmony.
In Chinese medicine, when a subject feels pain on a specific portion of his/her body, a correlative portion of the body may exhibit a reactive symptom that is probably caused by a functional variation of a meridian or a sympathetic nerve. Providing treatment to the correlative portion of the body having the reactive symptom may ease the pain feeling felt at one specific portion of the body, hence, it is crucial to identify how the one specific portion of the body having the pain feeling is correlated to another portion of the body that may exhibit a reactive symptom.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present disclosure has identified the relationship between a pain point and a correlative treatment point of a human body, hence treatments may be provided to the correlative treatment point, instead of the pain point, to reduce the pain feeling felt by the subject at the pain point of the human body.